


Star Sanses: Infinity War

by DatOneNikki



Series: The Star Sanses Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Avengers AU, Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Wins, Geno gets killed by Nightmare for one of the stones, Good versus Evil, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ink needs one too, M/M, Mention of pregnant women dying along with their children, Nightmare snaps half of the Multiverse into heck, Nightmare wins, No Beta We All Die Like Men, Rip in pieces Geno, except Nootmare, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOneNikki/pseuds/DatOneNikki
Summary: If Nightmare hadn't been insane before, then he definitely was now.Consumed with his mad search for the Creators' Stones, the King of Negativity will do anything in his power to achieve his goal.His goal? Erase half of the Multiverse and then relish in the onslaught of negative emotions caused by that.The Multiverse isn't going to just let him do as he pleases, though.The Star Sanses expand their ranks and actively try to stop Nightmare.Despite everything, the initial result, obviously, won't be so good.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Cross/Dream, Error/Ink, Implied Cross/Dream, Implied Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Star Sanses Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Star Sanses: Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to the Star Sanses: Endgame one-shot. I like the idea despite them being one-shots, though, so I may keep on adding onto the series of the SSCU (lmao).

Ink was the first one of the bunch that staggered to his feet, only to almost immediately drop back down, due to his many injuries and, well- anger.

He weakly punched the ground in defeat, the red paint that was slowly seeping out of his system making it a bit harder to properly emote the anger he needed.

They'd just gotten their hands on the last of the Creators' Stones, only to get it ripped away from them by Nightmare- the one person who they've been trying to keep from doing just that.  
So it was only logical, that he wanted to be angry. His companions- Error, Blue and Core!Frisk were the ones seriously angry, but they didn't show it as much as he did, despite the Artist being the emotionless one.

He kept on punching the ground in frustration, sweeping up and into the air the dust from the ruined ground beneath them- they literally decimated an entire AU during their fight. And what made him even more frustrated, was the fact, that he had the chance to pluck the Stone from one of Nightmare's tentacles- but instead, he'd decided to jump in front of Error and take a hit for him, which got rid of any chance of them actually getting the relic back.

Ink, despite his poor memory, would probably never forget the look of the sinister glee on their opponent's face as he escaped through a dark vortex to who knows where.

He didn't even notice his hand starting to bleed, at least until a strong grip caught him by the wrist, which forced him to look up at whoever stopped him.  
The Artist was met with the concerned eyes of his friend, Blue. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the dark mass of glitches, which was Error, which meant he was at least a little bit concerned about his behaviour.

Ink turned into the direction of the Destroyer, confirming his suspicions when he saw the forced look of indifference quickly replace the previous scowl as soon as he looked at the other's face. He couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle at that.

He heard Blue crouch down next to him, feeling him let go of his wrist, which he instinctively brought up to his chest. He looked at the swap Sans.

"Ink… You, uh…" he started awkwardly.

"YoU'Re aN IdIOt." Error suddenly interrupted, which made Ink look at him instead, once again. "You- YOu wERe aBOuT tO gO for THe sTonE… bUT iNsteaD, yoU toOK a HIt… FoR ME of AlL PeoPlE…" the Destroyer glared at him, but he knew that his counterpart wasn't really angry at him- he knew him too well.

"You know I can't die, Error." Ink chuckled, finally reaching up to cover the gaping hole in his shoulder that painfully stood out against his bones and his clothes' color scheme- to make it even better, it was still oozing the inky blood. "If you would've gotten hit… Then who knows what would happen? And I? I always make it back to the Doodle Sphere, no matter how many times I die. And we need you Error, for whatever is coming next…"

Ink's words made the Destroyer laugh bitterly in a high pitched tone. Blue looked at the Artist, with the same concerned gaze, while Error just hid his face in the palms of his boney hands.

"Ink, we don't know if anything is going to come next after all this, honestly…" the usually cheerful Sans said solemnly.

That wiped the grin off of Ink's face. He sighed, not bothering to look up at the sound of Core!Frisk finally speaking up:

"We… We've lost…" 

Dream did his best to fight off the hideous negativity amalgamations that his brother had sent at them to keep them busy while he went to get the last Creators' Stone.

Cross could be found fight alongside him with his dual dagger, swiftly cutting down the living piles of negative emotions, while Dream shot them down with his arrows. He was good for now- there were many positive emotions around him. Whether it was hope or bravery, it didn't matter, he still had his resources. They wouldn't be able to sustain him for long enough at the rate those amalgamations flooded into the AU they were in.

Just as he shot another blob right in its maw, he spotted a mass of black feathers shoot past him, practically sweeping the battlefield with a giant scythe.  
Right, Reaper was there too- Nightmare sacrificed Geno for one of the stones, because he needed a tormented soul of anybody for the Stone of Angst, so the God of Death was not too pleased about that.  
No, he was furious, and it really showed.

Sometimes, the amount of fury and hate towards the guardian's brother that the god emanated, made Dream's head spin a little. He was sure that if he was able to, then Reaper would've ended Nightmare's life as soon as he'd heard about Geno's death. But unfortunately, his brother was immune to the god's deathly touch, just like most of the popular outcodes, actually.

So all that was left for Reaper to do was at least helping out in saving the rest of the Multiverse. He's been doing a good job, actually, since he can just kill most of Nightmare's goons with a single touch.

Actually, about Nightmare's goons- the team formerly jokingly nicknamed the Bad Sanses split up after their leader decided to go apeshit over the Creators' Stones.

Dream had no idea what exactly happened that made the group split up, but he wasn't complaining, really. The more allies they had, the better it was for the Multiverse.

He was just… Curious about why his brother's former underlings were so bitter about the fallout. No matter how many times he'd ask the Sanses- they would always shoo him away.  
Especially Killer, who could get… Quite violent whenever Nightmare was mentioned.  
Dream swore he'd once overhead the skeleton talking about how he's planning to kill their enemy himself, his words accompanied by the sound of a knife being sharpened. He was… A tiny bit unhinged, per say.

And now that the battle, for basically everything, was upon them- Killer was nowhere in sight. Dream's sight, at least.  
By the way Killer used to behave while under Nightmare's command, it would honestly not surprise the guardian if he suddenly decided to bail on the Star Sanses and rejoin his former boss.

As soon as he'd finished that trail of thought, he was met with the sounds of fighting in the nearby woods.  
The sounds… Were accompanied by a familiar aura of dread and darkness.  
Nightmare was in the AU.  
Which meant…

Dream widened his eye sockets as he realized that Ink's deployed team had probably lost their fight against his brother, which meant…  
He had the Stone.

Without much thought, the guardian dashed in the direction of the woods, ignoring the foes trying to jump at him- only to be slashed away by Cross, thank the Creators for him.

By the time the both of them had made it to the edge of the forest, Nightmare had already stepped out to greet them, a taunting smirk on his face.

"Hello, brother." he said, his voice laced with pure venom that could make shivers run down anybody's spine. "Glad to see you made it to the grand finale… Dreamy." as he spoke his name out loud, he extended his tentacles from behind his back, flexing them in a way that clearly presented all of the Creators' Stones to the guardian and the royal guard.

"Brother! You don't have to do this!" Dream helplessly called out, just barely being held back by the strong arms that belonged to Cross. "What will you gain from erasing half of the Multiverse, Nightmare?! What will you earn from that?!" he practically shrieked, which made his brother laugh mockingly- he was enjoying himself, soaking up every last bit of negativity coming from his own brother and the battlefield around them.

"You don't understand, Dream." Nightmare shook his head with a chuckle. "It's not about erasing half of the Multiverse's population. It's about the misery it will bring! Just think about it!" he spread his arms out wide, his tentacles with the Stones threateningly poised in a circle around him, like a giant halo.

"Families- separated! Unborn children- ripped away from their mothers before they could even come out into the world! Don't even get me started on the deaths of pregnant women!" the guardian, or as he liked to call himself- the king of negativity laughed insanely as he looked his terrified brother right in the eye.

"You're sick!" Cross yelled at him furiously, barely having any restraint, as most of that was used to keep his friend from rushing at their foe.

"Tell me something I don't know, Criss-Cross." Nightmare laughed at said skeleton's fury towards him- it was simply delicious to let it sink into his liquid-covered bones as he gained power from the negativity.

Dream was shaking. He so badly wanted to jump at his brother and try to rip at least one of the Stones away from the tentacles.  
Cross was holding him back though, because doing that would probably end fatally for him and probably Cross himself as well.

"Brother, you've got all of the Stones at your disposal… Why did you come here?" the guardian of positivity uttered out. "T-to mock us?"

"Bingo, Dreamy." his brother winked at him, at which he took a step back, amusing him even more. "Maybe you're not as dumb as before, as it turns out?"

"You better shut your mouth before I make you!" the royal guard let go of his friend to summon one of his daggers and point it at their enemy.

Nightmare just laughed at him.

And then, his tentacles moved, bringing the Creators' Stones closer to each other.  
He was going to use them.  
He was seriously going to use them.

"Nightmare! You don't even know if you'll survive the combined power of the Stones! Think this through!" Dream shrieked.

Nightmare just raised a brow bone at him.  
He went to just mash the stones together and readied his fingers for a snap, when suddenly- something struck him in the shoulder, which threw him off-balance.

Before any of the three could blink, all of a sudden- Killer was there, stabbing one of his knives right into his former boss's chest.

The king of negativity stumbled back in seemingly- shock. The skeleton with the knife plunged in his chest was still perched upon one of his tentacles.

Dream and Cross watched as Killer gave Nightmare a death glare that could kill and drove his knife further into his chest, eliciting a choked gasp from the negative skeleton.

"This is for everything you've done to us. To me. To everyone. To the entire Multiverse." Killer hissed out venomously, practically drilling a hole in his former boss's chest.

To everyone's shock, Nightmare laughed at that, instead of, maybe, yelling in pain.  
He laughed for a long while.  
And when he stopped, he said something that made everyone's blood freeze in their veins.  
He looked his attacker right in the eye and said:

"You… You should've gone for the head…"

And then a bright light erupted around the entire battlefield as they heard Nightmare bash the Stones together and snap his fingers at the same time.

As everyone helped Ink get to his feet, they all contemplated their fatal loss of the fight.

Well, how were they supposed NOT to lose when their opponent was able to summon an object the size of an entire planet and then proceeded to aggressively chunk it at them.  
And all thanks to the Creators' Stones.

The Artist grunted, nearly falling over, but being stopped by a set of glitching arms that set him straight as quickly as they let go of him. He sent a thankful glance at Error, who just grunted something unintelligible in response.

"Guys, I don't have much strength left, and I guess none of you do either." he spoke up, receiving nods from everyone in his team. "We're gonna need to stay here for a bit, unless someone turns out to be able to open a portal for long enough to at least get all of us to the Doodle Sphere."

Silence. Not even Core!Frisk spoke up- they were exhausted too, despite being, well… Themselves…

Ink opened up his mouth to speak more, but a sharp pain in his chest interrupted him. He doubled over, clutching his chest as he felt as if thousands of tiny needles danced across the inside of his entire ribcage.

The others rushed to his side, except Core!Frisk, who just stared off into the distance in horror.

"Ink! What's happening?!"   
"Hey! Don't die!"  
The Artist didn't register who said what, as the pain completely overtook his form.

"T-the AUs…" he panted out. "Half… Half of t-the inhabitants…" he stammered out, his legs suddenly giving out from underneath him, two pairs of arms preventing him from cracking his skull open, as they held onto him, one of them letting go after a bit though.

"It's… It's as if thousands of voices suddenly screamed out and then went silent…" the grayscale child uttered out in utter horror.  
They felt something on their hands, raising them to their eye level, widening them as they saw what they feared the most- dust.  
Dust was slowly overtaking their form and flowing away with the soft breeze of the now empty universe. "O-oh no…" they managed to utter out before they completely disintegrated.

"Core!" Blue yelled, running up to the spot where they previously stood. His hands just swiped through the air and dust.  
He shakily looked around, only to notice that the same was happening to another person on their team.  
Ink.  
But it was happening painfully slowly, starting off with the bottom of his entire body and scarf.  
"I-Ink…" he whispered as he watched his friend's scarf slowly start fading away.

"W-what? What's going on, g-guys?..." the Artist looked around himself, only to trail off at the end as he saw his own scarf slowly turn into dust and float away. "T-this has never happened before…"

"Nightmare…" the usually joyful skeleton uttered out. "He- He did it. He got rid of half of the Multiverse… Ink, you're d-dying- For real, t-this t-ime…" he let out a choked sob as he fell to his knees beside his friend.

"N-no… He's going to be fucking f-fine…" Error spoke, but couldn't hide the shakiness in his voice. "It-It's j-just an anomaly! He'll dust and t-then come back!... R-right, Squid?" his tone of voice was practically begging, desperate. Him and Ink had a strange relationship… And apparently it was strong enough for Error to react this way.

By the time Ink spoke up, his legs have already started dusting away.

"N-no! No! NO!" he screamed, moving as if he was trying to scramble away from his fate, but was held back by both of the skeletons beside him. Error pulled him a bit harder, which just resulted in the Artist desperately clinging onto his dark jacket, as the two embraced each other tightly. Blue watched in utter grief, not even questioning their actions at this point. "N-no please no… I-I don't… Don't wanna g-go!... Error- please- I'm-"

"It's okay, I-Ink." the Destroyer barely choked out. "I'm h-here… Blue i-is here too…"

The dust was getting to Ink's hips at that point, which made him helplessly stuck in Error's arms.

"I'm s-so scared… Please… Pleasepleasepleaseplease, E-Error! B-Blue! Please- Don't let m-me fade away! PLEASE!" the Artist sobbed. "I don't w-wanna fade away! I DON'T WANNA BE FORGOTTEN!-"  
He was hushed by a sudden hand on the back of his skull, as well as one on his arm.

"Ink… We s-swear to make Nightmare p-pay." Blue said, a determined glint in his pupils.

"A-and..." Error helped Ink pull away, as what was left of him was barely a torso. "We will never f-forget you, y-you bastard of a protector… I- We promise. You name w-will live on, for as l-long as you're gone and later on, a-after you're back." he let out a watery chuckle, as he cupped the artist's cheek, all while supporting his weight. He eventually had to set the skeleton on the ground, as his arms grew weaker with the dusting process slowly consuming them as well. He rested his forehead on Ink's, his tears finally spilling out and landing on the other's face.

"T-thank you… For everything… Y-you…" the dust was up to his chin. "... T-two…"  
And then, he was gone.  
Only a mere cloud of dust left of him, which Error helplessly swiped through, letting his skull thud against the ground that Ink had just been on. He didn't care about the dust getting on him, as he sobbed his heart out, at last.

Blue scooted a bit closer to him, not even bothering to conceal his loud, gross sobbing, as the image of one of his best friends dusting was now engraved in his brain.

"E-Error? Can I?... T-touch you?..." he mustered out through his sobs.  
He got a frantic nod as a response, at which he placed a comforting hand upon his friend's back which just resulted in the Destroyer breaking down even more.

Half of the Multiverse was gone, because of Nightmare.  
Ink just happened to be one of the unlucky fellows that were killed off.

Nightmare seriously didn't know how badly this would end for more than just himself, now.  
He messed with the entire Multiverse and its greatest outcodes in more ways than one. 

Obviously, the Stones did leave him scarred in return, as they burned away at his goop, which basically melted into his bones and he was, from that moment, stuck with an appearance of a half-burnt fire victim. Half of his face and his entire upper left side was thin and charred, which added fuel to his scare factor  
But he didn't care. He got to relish in the Multiverse-Scale negativity now and could finally rest, at least for another few thousand years.  
That kind of thinking was one of the first of his grave mistakes.

He unknowingly killed Core- another huge mistake.

He killed off Ink, too- yet another one to the list.

Nightmare truly had no idea the onslaught that would come for him and more.


End file.
